


The difference between a Kingsman and a Kingsman-in-training...

by lola381pce



Series: Five minute drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Foot Massage, M/M, Orgasm, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	The difference between a Kingsman and a Kingsman-in-training...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts), [twangcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/gifts).



Eggsy carefully removed his trainers (after untying his laces this time - Harry’s look of disgust had made it very clear what he thought of him not doing so) and threw himself onto the settee with a sigh. The Kingsman sitting at the opposite end made no comment and continued to read his newspaper. 

Eggsy poked his toes into the older man’s thigh. In answer, Harry raised his hand holding the tumbler of whisky. Grinning, the younger man dropped his feet, carefully, into Harry’s lap and tucked his hands behind his head.

The tumbler was placed on coaster and the Kingsman almost absently began to massage the ball of Eggsy’s foot with his thumb. The young man sighed softly at the touch which was actually _very_ precise; not so gentle as to be ticklish and not so hard as to be painful. Eggsy’s cock appreciated the difference and began to stir in his jeans. The toes of his other foot curled and uncurled against Harry’s cock and it too started to fill out in reaction to the gentle movement.

Harry subtly increased the pressure on Eggsy’s foot making him moan and rock his hips rubbing his hardening cock against the stiff material of his zip. Harry flicked his eyes at the younger man for a second and was delighted by the expression on his face; jaw slack, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed and eyes closed. He was panting short, shallow breaths. Harry also noticed a darkening at the crotch of Eggsy’s jeans where the pre-come was soaking through. He knew another few presses and strokes of his thumb would have the Kingsman-in-training coming hard. He was, of course, correct and with a shout as his orgasm tore through him, Eggsy came in his jeans.

At roughly the same, so did Harry although the casual observer would never have known. Other than a slight twitch of his fingers on the newspaper and a clench of the muscles in his jaw, Harry made no movement or sound as his cock jerked its release inside his trousers. After a few moments he spoke with his voice calm and precise as always.

“Eggsy, dear boy. When you’ve quite recovered, be a good chap and fetch a warm towel from the loo, will you. I think we may have some cleaning up to do.”

The difference between a Kingsman and a Kingsman-in-training is that a Kingsman does not show when he comes in his suit whereas a Kingsman-in-training has yet to learn that subtle skill.


End file.
